


After the After-Party

by caramarie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Crossdressing, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Saihara knew it was a bad idea to agree to play the female lead in Oma’s play. But maybe the reaction from Oma – and Akamatsu – makes it worthwhile.





	After the After-Party

Saihara felt ridiculous.

He should have known that it would end up like this, when he agreed to be in Oma’s play. It was bad enough that Oma had insisted he take the female lead (all the girls in their class conveniently having excuses). But now Shirogane had given him his costume, and that was just too much.

The dress was very, very pretty – forget-me-not blue, with lace at the sleeves and a draping skirt that whispered when Saihara walked. Shirogane had made a matching set of underwear, although he’d only put on the bra – and that under compulsion, because Shirogane had insisted the dress wouldn’t sit right otherwise.

He was staring uneasily at the mirror when a knock at the door startled him. Oma didn’t wait for his response before he came in. He clapped his hands together. ‘Saihara-chan, you’re beautiful!’

‘Do I really have to do this?’ Saihara said, letting his misery show on his face.

‘Come on, Saihara-chan,’ Oma said, ‘don’t you know we’re all counting on you?’

Saihara did know. All the other actors … Shirogane, who’d made the dress with such care … Akamatsu, who’d prepared all the music … and Oma, who’d written the damned play, had told him he’d written this role for him.

‘I know that,’ Saihara said, ‘it’s just …’

‘You know what’s missing?’ Oma said. ‘You’re not wearing the necklace yet.’ He fussed around the costume room, until he found what he was looking for – a necklace and earring set, pale blue like the dress.

Oma put the necklace around Saihara’s neck, his hands cool, as they both looked at Saihara in the mirror. Saihara clipped on the earrings.

‘There,’ Oma said. ‘Just like I imagined it.’

Uncomfortable as Saihara felt, he had to admit he looked fairly convincing a girl. Maybe not beautiful, but still …

He couldn’t back out now. Not after all the time spent memorising his lines, the late night rehearsals.

‘No-one will even recognise you,’ Oma announced.

‘My name’s in the programme.’

‘Oh yeah,’ Oma said. ‘I guess you’ll just have to suck it up, then!’

***

The dress rehearsal was a mess. Everything Saihara did felt awkward; he couldn’t relax into the character the way he’d been getting to. Amami, who was playing the male lead, seemed distracted, and he flubbed a lot of lines.

Afterwards, Oma dressed them all down, so that Saihara felt even smaller.

‘Cheer up,’ Akamatsu said afterwards. ‘You know what they say – a bad dress rehearsal means a good opening night.’

‘I don’t know,’ Shuichi said. He fiddled with his necklace. Akamatsu’s eyes followed his hand.

‘I think you’ll be fine,’ Akamatsu said. ‘And hey, you look lovely.’ She smiled brightly at him. Akamatsu was the one who was lovely, when she smiled like that. ‘Shirogane-san really did a good job, huh?’

‘I guess.’

‘Come on, sound a little more enthusiastic.’ Her eyes flicked to his chest. ‘I was wondering … you’re wearing a bra, right? Can I see?’

‘Akamatsu-san!’

‘Kidding,’ she said, holding her hands up in front of her. ‘You are though, right?’

He looked the side, and nodded.

‘I thought so,’ she said, and clapped her hands together. ‘I shouldn’t say, but … you make a pretty sexy girl, Saihara-kun. Or should I call you … Shu-chan, maybe?’ She blushed, saying it.

‘You can call me what you like,’ he said, too fast. He was blushing too.

If Akamatsu liked the costume, maybe it wasn’t so bad.

***

After the dress rehearsal, Saihara went to get changed. It was a relief to get out of the clothes. But while Shirogane had handily put the zip of the dress along the side, undoing the bra was trickier, and he fumbled with it.

‘Need a hand?’ Oma said. Saihara just about jumped in the air. For some reason, Oma seeing him like this … he felt more exposed than he should have. He held his arms over his chest, as if to hide himself, but he didn’t protest when Oma undid the bra for him.

‘I am a bit disappointed though,’ Oma said. ‘You didn’t wear the underpants.’

‘It’s not like it matters, does it?’ Saihara said. The bra was one thing – although he didn’t see why they couldn’t just have bought a cheap one – but the rest …

‘Hmm,’ Oma said, ‘I don’t know. His hands lingered a little long on Saihara’s back, and he leaned in close to Saihara’s ear. ‘Are you really committed to this role, Saihara-chan?’

‘I’m committed!’ Saihara said, his voice coming out higher than he meant it. ‘I already wore the dress, didn’t I?’ And learned the lines, and put up with Oma running them ragged. ‘Shirogane-san just went overboard.’

‘It’s cos she cares about verisimilitude,’ Oma said. ‘Don’t you care about that, Saihara-chan?’

‘Um,’ Saihara said. ‘Maybe not that much?’

Oma’s face lost its intensity. ‘Fair enough,’ he said. ‘It’s a shame, though. I wanted to see Saihara-chan in lingerie!’ And he patted Saihara on the bum before he left.

***

After the shambles of the dress rehearsal, opening night was a dream. All this time, Saihara had expected having an audience to intimidate him, but instead it was thrilling. Like their expectations made him bigger, and not smaller. With the stage lights, he couldn’t see their faces, and that made the lines come easily.

He copped some teasing the next day, but not as much as he’d expected. And he still felt high enough not to care. They’d done a good job.

After each performance, the dress went back to Shirogane for safe keeping. But on the last night, she told him to keep it. ‘It was made for you, after all,’ she said.

And Oma said to him, before pack out, ‘Why don’t you leave the dress on?’

‘What?’

‘For the after party.’

‘There’s an after party?’

‘Of course there is! Everyone’s going.’

‘If there’s an after party, I’m definitely getting changed.’

‘Oma-kun’s right.’ Akamatsu came to join them, looking Saihara up and down as she approached. ‘You should leave the dress on, Shu-chan!’ She slipped an arm around his waist familiarly. ‘Unless … did you want a hand getting out of it?’

‘Akamatsu-chan, that’s my line!’

Akamatsu giggled. ‘Well,’ she said, ‘I don’t mind sharing. For one night.’ It was a joke, Saihara thought.

‘Deal,’ Oma said.

‘Keep the dress on,’ Akamatsu said, her voice a tease in his ear.

***

Because the party was held on school grounds, and they were all under the drinking age, there was ostensibly no alcohol. In actuality, the drinks Amami was handing out definitely had a kick to them.

Akamatsu dragged Saihara around with her, touching him more than she usually would. It was completely disorienting; every time she laid her hand on his arm, he forgot the rest of the world.

‘Akamatsu-chan!’ Oma sat down beside her. ‘You’re hogging him.’

‘Am I?’ Akamatus laughed.

On the last night, Saihara had worn the underwear. It wasn’t uncomfortable, exactly, though the lace did itch a little. And he’d forgotten about it while he was performing. But now … Akamatsu kept touching him, and he was very aware of what he was wearing. Everything he was wearing.

Akamatsu leaned away from him, to whisper something to Oma. Saihara couldn’t make it out, but Oma looked surprised. Surprised, but not unhappy.

‘Let’s go, Shu-chan,’ Akamatsu said. She offered him her hand, and he let her pull him up.

‘Where are we going?’

‘You’ll see.’

They left Oma behind, and Saihara followed her back toward the dormitories. And then, where he would have hesitated, she marched him straight into the girls’ dorms.

‘Akamatsu-san, what’re you doing?’

Akamatsu hushed him. But they didn’t make it to her room before Shirogane poked her head out.

‘Um, Akamatsu-san,’ she said, ‘you’ll get in trouble, bringing a boy into the dorms.’

‘What boy?’ Akamatsu said. ‘I don’t see anyone who looks like a boy.’

‘Uh …’

Saihara went red.

‘Just don’t let Chabashira-san catch you,’ Shirogane said. Akamatsu winked at her. Then Shirogane shut her door, and that was it. Saihara could breathe normally again.

‘What’re you doing?’ he whispered.

‘What, I can’t have a sleepover with a girl friend?’ Akamatsu said. She led him the rest of the way to her room.

He hadn’t seen it before. It was overwhelming, somehow – that was Akamatsu’s hair brush on the desk, her sheet music piled up. That was her bed, and the duvet she slept under …

She shut the door behind them, and locked it. Let out a small sigh.

‘I’m probably too forward,’ she said.

‘No,’ Saihara said, automatically, but she didn’t need his response.

‘It’s just hard, you know? I can’t wait around forever. And you look so cute, dressed up like that.’

All of a sudden, Saihara’s heart was pounding. ‘What do you mean?’

Akamatsu leaned back against the door. ‘Do you think you could maybe kiss me?’

Saihara felt dizzy. Akamatsu was a little flushed, looking at him from under her eyelashes. Hesitantly, he stepped up to her, and pressed his lips against hers.

She was soft, her lips yielding; her hair smelt like apples.

When he pulled back, she reached out and tugged him back in, leaning her body up into his. There was a moment he lost, caught up in kisses. And then a noise from the window that brought him back down to earth.

‘You coulda left the window open,’ Oma said, climbing inside.

‘Oma-kun?’ Of all things ... ‘What’re you doing here?’

‘Huh? Akamatsu-chan invited me.’

Saihara looked back and Akamatsu, and she nodded. Her cheeks were pink. Maybe they’d already been pink.

Saihara was disappointed, somehow. If Oma was here, then they were just hanging out, and the kissing was just … just what? Filling in time?

It wasn’t just filling in time. Saihara really liked Akamatsu. He’d hardly dared to hope that she might like him back, and now …

‘You don’t have to look so disappointed,’ Oma said.

‘It’s not that …’ Saihara said. He didn’t know what to do now there were three of them. He couldn’t just sit down on Akamatsu’s bed …

Akamatsu put a finger to her lips. ‘Say, Shu-chan, don’t you think it’s a bit cheeky of Oma-kun to sneak in like this?’

‘What? He just said –’

‘I bet he wants to steal from us!’

‘Ah, Akamatsu-chan –’ Oma held his hands in the air – ‘you got me. I haven’t been able to take my eyes off that necklace Saihara-chan’s wearing all night.’

Saihara’s hand went to the necklace. It was only costume jewellery. They were playing a game, he thought – Akamatsu and Oma together. And inviting him to play too?

He took a breath. ‘What do you think we should do?’ he asked Akamatsu. And she got a wicked smile on her face.

‘Probably we should tie him up,’ she said.

Oma leaned against the windowsill, casual as anything. ‘You’ll have to catch me first,’ he said.

‘Right,’ Akamatsu said. ‘Shu-chan, let’s get him.’ She stepped forward, and Saihara followed, backing Oma around the room, until he was up against the bed, and Akamatsu said, ‘Now!’

They caught him together, each pinning an arm to the bed. Akamatsu’s laughter was infectious.

‘I guess you got me,’ Oma said. ‘But are you really gonna tie me up?’

Saihara glanced at Akamatsu. They weren’t really –?

‘You hold onto him, Shu-chan,’ she said. When Akamatsu let Oma go, Saihara had to move on top of him to keep him pinned. Even though Saihara was the one holding Oma down, he felt vulnerable.

It was just a game, he thought. They were just playing.

‘Can’t we make a deal?’ Oma said.

‘A deal?’ Saihara panicked. ‘I won’t deal with the likes of you!’

‘No?’

Oma lifted his head and kissed him. Saihara stared down at him in shock.

It came as a surprise, and yet. Was this where they’d been going the whole time?

‘Can’t I get you to reconsider?’ Oma said. He tilted his head, as if for another kiss. Saihara considered it. He knew Oma never meant anything seriously, but still …

But this was ridiculous. Akamatsu was right there.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Saihara heard her say, ‘Go on.’

This was crazy. Saihara looked down at Oma, at his pink lips. Then he bent his head and kissed him back.

What was Akamatsu thinking? Did she enjoy watching them? Saihara didn’t know how he felt about that. Except that he liked kissing Oma and he had liked kissing Akamatsu. So if she did like it, then ....

Akamatsu sat on the bed beside them. ‘This was the best I could find,’ she said, holding a skein of scarves in her hand.

Saihara had forgotten she was looking for anything. Akamatsu’s eyes lingered on his face, his mouth. His neck.

‘... but maybe it’s too late,’ she said.

‘What?’

Oma laughed. ‘Saihara-chan fell for my distraction.’

Saihara’s hand went to his chest. The necklace was gone. He wasn’t sure whether to curse or to laugh.

‘I should’ve known,’ he said. ‘You wouldn’t really …’

‘Wouldn’t I?’ Oma looked affronted. ‘I’m perfectly sincere, don’t you know?’

Akamatsu drew a scarf taut in her hands, and she looked thoughtful.

‘He must’ve slipped it somewhere,’ she said, ‘the necklace.’ She looked up along Oma’s body. ‘Maybe we should check his pockets,’ she said. ‘Or maybe –’ She broke off.

‘You think I got it hidden somewhere?’ Oma said. ‘You’re welcome to search me. Both of you.’

‘What do you think?’ Akamatsu said. She spoke into Saihara’s ear. When he met her eyes, she looked surprisingly serious. Even a little nervous.

He didn’t want to let her down. ‘If you think it’s okay,’ Saihara said, the words coming out awkwardly, but Akamatsu’s eyes lit up. She looked so delighted, and she kissed him, and Saihara knew Oma was watching them, but somehow he didn’t mind.

‘Hey,’ Oma said, when it went on a bit long, ‘you can’t just play with each other.’

Akamatsu broke off and said, ‘Can’t we?’ Lifting the words like a threat. She kissed Saihara again, like this was a performance, her tongue in his mouth and her body close up against his. It was as much contact as Saihara could bear; he would get excited and Akamatsu would know; they would both know …

But he didn’t want to stop.

Akamatsu ran a hand down his chest, over the shape of the bra, and then she tipped him down onto his back on the bed next to Oma. Oma turned onto his side, and played his fingers over Saihara’s stomach.

He caught Saihara’s chin and kissed him again, and Saihara moaned into his mouth. It was completely spontaneous and it was embarrassing, but somehow …

Saihara’s underwear was definitely getting tight.

Akamatsu laid down on his other side. He could feel her breasts against his back, and then her mouth against his neck ...

It felt good. There was something cozy and warm about it, so that the situation had to be okay. It was okay to kiss them both, and to rub up against Oma’s leg, and for Akamatsu to hike up the skirt of his costume.

‘You did wear it!’ Oma said. Saihara felt hot, but he wasn’t sure if that was embarrassment at getting caught, or just because they were both looking at him. Akamatsu ran her fingers along the exposed skin of his thighs; Oma was less of a tease, and put his hand over the front of Saihara’s underwear, rubbing at his cock through the lace.

Saihara bit his own hand to keep from getting loud.

‘You got it wet,’ Oma said. Saihara covered his face, mortified. Then Akamatsu moved her hand, and they were both touching him at once.

‘I’m gonna come if you keep doing that,’ he said in a rush. Oma looked at him with faux surprise.

‘Isn’t that the point?’ he said.

‘Can’t we at least …’ Oma hadn’t stopped stroking him, and he couldn’t _think_ – ‘It’s not fair, if it’s only me.’

Oma and Akamatsu exchanged a look.

‘Trust me,’ Akamatsu said, ‘it’s not.’

‘Maybe we need to show him,’ Oma said. And he climbed over Saihara to get Akamatsu. ‘Akamatsu-chan~!’

Akamatsu gave a little shriek, and then clapped a hand over her mouth, laughing. Oma turned her onto her back and kissed her, ostentatiously, on her neck, on her chest.

Saihara felt a momentary lost, at the shift in attention. But he also felt lucky ,that he could see the two of them like this.

‘Saihara-chan, help me undress her.’ Oma had pushed up the bottom of her top, and he kissed her on her belly.

‘No!’ Akamatsu said. ‘Don’t listen to him. He’s wearing way more clothes than me. And … his will take longer!’

‘What?’ Oma said. He sat back.

‘I think Akamatsu-san is right,’ Saihara said. ‘There are all those buckles …’

‘It’s not fair, right?’ Akamatsu said. ‘We’re at a disadvantage.’

‘Maybe it should be a race, then,’ Oma said. ‘The first person to get naked gets to take my virginity.’

Akamatsu stared at him, and then she burst out laughing.

‘Don’t laugh,’ Oma said. ‘My virginity is a precious jewel. I won’t give it up to just anyone.’

Listening to Oma was too much. He sounded ridiculous, but if Saihara thought about what they were doing, that they were actually having sex … it was overwhelming. He started to think about things that weren’t just touching.

‘Why don’t we do together?’ Saihara said, to Akamatsu. He didn’t meet Oma’s eyes, but started undoing the buckles on his top.

‘Saihara-chan.’ Oma sounded surprised. But his expression, when Saihara glanced up, was pleased.

It felt good.

Akamatsu sat up to help, faster at the buckles than Saihara was, and together they wrestled Oma out of his top.

‘We’re halfway there!’ Akamatsu said, throwing the top on the floor.. ‘Shu-chan, let’s not give up now.’

If Akamatsu was game, he couldn’t not be. Saihara moved on to Oma’s belt, sliding it out from the loops of his pants. He pretended not to notice the way Oma’s erection strained against the fabric; except hadn’t Oma already touched him like that? So it had to be alright ...

Without thinking too much, Saihara undid the front of Oma’s pants, and he slipped his hand inside. Felt Oma’s cock twitch against him, skin on skin. Saihara’s heart was beating very fast. Oma’s mouth fell open. He looked as if he couldn’t believe it. Saihara couldn’t believe it.

‘You’re getting distracted,’ Akamatsu said. ‘He’s not naked yet.’

‘Don’t make him stop,’ Oma complained. But Saihara listened to Akamatsu more than he listened to Oma. Together, they got his pants the rest of the way off. They got his underwear off. And then Oma was completely naked, and Saihara had to cover his mouth because he was gawping.

Akamatsu was definitely looking at him appreciatively. She pulled her own top off, and then she eyed Saihara and said, ‘I feel like we need to leave Shu-chan in that dress, though, don’t you?’

Saihara had almost forgotten the dress.

‘Nah,’ Oma said. ‘I think ‘Saihara-chan will looked much better just in underwear. Shirogane-chan made it specially, after all. It would be rude not to appreciate it.’

‘Did you have to mention Shirogane-san right now?’ Saihara said.

‘Hmm? Did you want to invite her too?’

Akamatsu laughed. She put her hands on Saihara’s waist, and she kissed him a moment, her tongue pressing up against his; then she found the zip in the side of the dress and she dragged it down. Pulling the dress off was more complicated than it should have been, partly because Akamatsu insisted on feeling him up through the bra, but they managed it.

‘Ah!’ Akamatsu clapped her hands together. ‘You do look cute.’ Oma grabbed her from behind, looking over her shoulder.

‘Saihara-chan is super cute,’ he said. ‘I knew he would be.’

‘Don’t say stuff like that,’ Saihara said. He sat up with his hands between his knees, like he could hide his erection. Like they weren’t already well aware.

‘It’s true though,’ Akamatsu said.

‘Weren’t we going to prove it to him?’

Akamatsu turned her head towards him, confused; Oma kissed her, and then, while he was kissing her, he crept his hand up under her skirt.

Saihara saw the jolt that sent through Akamatsu, and she looked impossibly sexy, held in Oma’s arms like that, her skirt hiked up on her thighs.

‘You try too, Saihara-chan,’ Oma said.

Saihara met Akamatsu’s eyes. She nodded.

Saihara couldn’t believe he was doing this. He shifted closer to the two of them, and then he let Oma guide his hand, up between Akamatsu’s legs. And Oma didn’t hesitate; he pushed her underwear aside, and suddenly they were both touching her there, where she was slick and warm.

Akamatsu let out a moan, and stopped herself. ‘You two,’ she said, but she couldn’t quite make it an admonishment.

Saihara moved in closer, rocking himself against her leg, and he kissed her, him and Oma taking turns. They both kept stroking her, and Akamatsu trembled. She tossed her head. Then at last she gasped, and she grabbed hold of Saihara, and she let go.

‘Wow,’ she said. She caught her breath. ‘Okay. That was … something.’

Saihara sat back. Oma lifted his hand in front of Akamatsu’s face.

‘You made a mess,’ he said.

Akamatsu couldn’t really go any redder right then, but she pushed Oma away with one hand. ‘Hey!’ he said. ‘Be nice.’

‘I don’t have to be nice,’ Akamatsu said, her voice coy.

‘Oh, is that how it is?’ Oma said. ‘You get what you want, and it’s bully to us. Well, I guess there’s nothing we can do about that now. Saihara-chan and I will just have to entertain ourselves.’

Akamatsu laid back against the pillows, and she gestured with one hand. ‘Go on then,’ she said, and she giggled to herself.

‘Hmm,’ Oma said. ‘Well, now you say it, I don’t know that I can just perform like that …’

‘You just tell the rest of us what to do, right?’ Saihara said.

Oma looked caught out, but then he smiled. ‘That’s a director’s job, isn’t it? But it’s alright, Saihara-chan. I don’t mind if you improvise once in a while.’

_Improvise._ Saihara didn’t like improvisation. It was easier with someone telling you what to do. Probably sex was the same in that way. Because if Akamatsu hasn’t invited him here tonight … if she hadn’t invited Oma …

That took guts.

‘Right.’ Saihara moved forward and took Oma’s cock in his hand. ‘Sorry if I’m not very creative,’ he muttered.

From Oma’s expression, he didn’t mind. ‘I think we can work on it,’ he said. He put his hands on Saihara’s ass to pull him closer, so that, really, they were just grinding each other. Well, it wasn’t as if Saihara would take long anyway. He’d been close enough before. And seeing Oma’s face like this, this close … it was hot, and it made everything else hotter.

Saihara pulled himself free of the lacy underwear, so that he could squeeze their cocks together. And skin on skin was best, he thought. And maybe, if they did this again another time …

He couldn’t think about that. He came, spilling over his hand and over Oma, over both of them. And Oma looked at him and he said, ‘Well, don’t stop.’

Saihara could have laughed.

‘I think I can help there,’ Akamatsu said, and she reached over to take Oma in hand, stroking him and kissing him at the same time. Saihara watched them with fascination, temporarily shameless.

It wasn’t long until Oma came himself.

‘And you said I was messy,’ Akamatsu said.

She ran a finger through the come on Oma’s stomach, and then she put her finger to her mouth. She pulled a face at the taste.

‘I think we all need a bath,’ Oma said. ‘Do you think anyone would notice if we snuck in all together?’

‘I think we’ve tried our luck enough already,’ Akamatsu said. ‘I’ll get a washcloth.’

***

In the short time it took Akamatsu to go and come back, Oma had fallen asleep. Saihara thought that maybe Akamatsu would be annoyed, but she just seemed amused.

‘I guess he’s staying the night,’ she said. She threw Saihara the damp cloth to clean up, and then went to change into her pyjamas.

‘Is that okay?’ Saihara asked. He half-watched Akamatsu, who seemed unself-conscious about having them there. ‘Shouldn’t we be trying to sneak out?’

‘Do you want to sneak out?’

‘I mean … if we got caught …’

‘If we got caught, it’s probably better there are two of you. I mean, then it’s more likely that we were just hanging out, right? As opposed to … you know.’

He wasn’t sure that argument would hold much water, but if Akamatsu wanted him to stay, he would stay. He liked the idea of sleeping over with her. Even with Oma as well.

‘We’ll wake up early,’ Akamatsu said. ‘Worry about it then?’

‘Okay.’

She smiled at him. He really did love Akamatsu’s smile.

Oma, beside him, began to snore. Until Akamatsu hit him, and then he giggled instead. And he rolled over to grab Saihara by the waist and snuggle up against him.

Maybe especially with Oma as well, Saihara wanted to stay.

***

They never did figure out where he’d put the necklace. But that was alright.

The memory was all the souvenir Saihara needed.


End file.
